Diamond
by SageWriting
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn. A friendship defying time. But first they had to meet. This is the story telling how they became as close as they are... By living through a war...
1. Legolas

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I am WORTHLESS. Only kidding, but seriously, I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters. I am nowhere near talented enough for that. In fact, the only thing I own is the plot at this point. Oh, and the horse! So sad...

The rain became even more of a hazard as the horse plowed on. He was tired, his footfalls were even starting to become heavy. His master wasn't faring much better. They had been traveling for a little over a week, taking the back roads few dare even travel in these times of peace. Also, to add to the danger, they were on a cliff edge.

Pulling his soaked hood up to cover his eyes, the form huddled closer to the saddle, putting his head behind his mount's neck. But even that couldn't protect him from the sharp wind and harsh water as they rammed into his body.

He softly said words of comfort, rubbing the stallion's wet neck. His words never reached the horse's ears, but Anan understood the hand movements easily enough. His master was worried.

Suddenly, Anan lost his footing, crashing to the ground, and sending his master from the saddle, and over the side.

Dark eyes stared over a balcony; face wet from the unrelenting rain that pounded the railing, sending spray as far as the door clear on the other side. Because of this, the watcher's black hair stuck stubbornly to his forehead, his pointed ears adding a somewhat devilish look in the bleak atmosphere.

"He should have already been here." He reported sadly, his eyes trained on the gates so far below. The gates to Rivendell.

"My lord Elrond?" A voice was heard, "Who should have been here already?"

"Glorfindel?" He asked, slightly stunned, his eyes actually moving to look behind him. He hadn't heard the elf lord enter.

The blonde elf bowed his head, "Elrond, who is it you are waiting for?" He repeated. "If you want, I can go search for him."

The half-elven lord of Rivendell snorted, "In this, Mellon-nin?" He waved a hand at the rain, "No, Legolas can take care of himself." **(My friend)**

"Legolas?" Glorfindel repeated, "Why is he coming here?"

"Must you need an explanation for everything, Glorfy?" Elrond chuckled, "In any case, he has come to spend some time with my sons."

The elf stiffened at the nickname Elrond had given him long ago, and still used. To his advantage. "In that you mean your third." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

The half-elf nodded, smiling. "Of course." His eyes returned to the gates, still unopened. "But I am beginning to worry. Could things have gone ill?"

"Va." Glorfindel shook his head, "He probably was just waylaid on account of the rain. Fret not, Mellon-nin." **(No. My friend)**

Legolas clutched at the saddle that had somehow followed him when he was thrown. All Anan had to do was move the wrong way, and the saddle would come undone and... The elf refused to even consider that possibility.

A harsh breeze tore the hood from his face, revealing blonde-white hair and gentle, determined, sapphire eyes. He whistled to the stallion, and little by little, his mount backed up, pulling his master back up onto the solid ground.

Halfway there, Legolas jarred his side the wrong way and let out a cry of pain. Pulling his hand away he was stunned to see blood staining his fingers. He couldn't have gotten this from just hitting the rock. He had to have slashed up his side when he had initially fallen.

Sitting on the muddy ground, he tightly wound his cloak about his side, patting Anan's muzzle as the horse nudged at him to see if he was alright. "Hannon le, mellon-nin." **(thank you, my friend.)**

Gently he lowered himself in the saddle, and they were off again, blood running down his side, drenching his whole right side red. But he could do nothing until they reached Rivendell. Almost an hour alter, he finally saw the gates, sparkling like jewels even through the thick blanket of rain.

Needless to say the minute they stopped, Anan was lavished with praise, and a rub across the head, something he enjoyed. No sooner had they stopped inside the courtyard did Elrond himself come running out in the rain.

"Thranduillion!" He said sternly, "I have never been so worried in my entire life-" He stopped short as the elven prince dismounted, blood still dripping from his side. "What happened?"

"Nothing," The elf smiled, "I'm fine." It wasn't until some attendants led Anan away and Elrond was leading him inside did Legolas clutch his side, his knees giving out. He fell unconcious to the ground from blood loss, the Lord of Rivendell calling out for Glorfindel, who came running up a second later.

"Legolas!"

Elrond lifted the comatose young elf into his arms, hastening him to a room that had been prepared for him already. "I do declare, Glorfy, this one will be the death of me."

The elf lord laughed, "He is already on his way to becoming the single most treated elf in Rivendell."

Elrond shook his head, laying the elf down on the bed. "Nay, he's already there." He removed the cloak tied around the wound and sighed. "I wonder how he managed this one."

"Tis better not to ask I think." Glorfindel grinned, "In any case, I am going to bed. Wake me if there is a problem?"

Elrond just nodded, already focused on treating the young prince of Mirkwood. It didn't take much to get him stable, but he would be sore for a few more days, at least. He had also managed to catch a rather bad cold. No surprise there.

Elrond left the elf sleeping peacefully. For now at least. Tomorrow would be another story...

Ah, not so bad. I hope. If you enjoyed it at ALL. If you have any QUESTIONS, and if you just HATE it and wish to yell at me for putting your fave character in a situation you don't like, feel free to tell me. Read and review people! Reviews make the world go round! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Estel

Disclaimer: I am a poor little writer! No work of mine has ever reached the creative scale as Tokien! Translation: I do not own the LOTR chars.

"Is he dead?" A voice slipped through the tiny cracks in Legolas's subconscious. It wasn't enough to wake him, but it was definitely enough to make him curious. He knew that voice.

"I'm not sure, poke him and we'll see." He knew that one too.

"Like that'll wake him up! Go get a bucket of water from the kitchens." The first again.

"There will be no need for that, Elladan." The elf opened his eyes, and seeing two identical dark-haired elves staring back at him. "Morning."

Elladan jumped on his friend, "Laiqulasse! You're alright!"

Legolas drew in a hissing breath, "Ellohir...?" He managed to rasp.

The other quickly pulled his younger twin off of the bed, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor. "Are you still hurt, Laiqulasse?"

"Va, just sore." He answered, sitting up in the bed, noting the surroundings. "This is my room."

****

(no)

"Of course it is." Elladan answered, rubbing his head, "What did you think we would dump you in another room?"

"Forgive me. I just wasn't expecting this." He put a hand to his side. Good as new. "It would seem your Father is as good as always."

"It would seem." They echoed, walking to the door, "Hurry and change, Mellon-nin. Ada wishes to speak with you." And then they were gone. **(My friend. Father.)**

Legolas watched them leave with a small smile. He hadn't known it until he heard them speak how much he missed everyone here at Rivendell. He hadn't visited in a long time, what with the problems in Mirkwood. But he was fairly certain his father could take care of everything there now.

Slipping out of his bed with only a little jolt of pain he glided over to the bathroom, smiling at the stack of clothes laid out for him to choose from. And he would. After a nice, long, hot shower.

After taking off the robe he had slept in. (No idea where that came from.) He stepped into the hot water, sighing as it ran down in rivets down his lean body. After some much needed alone time, which he was certain was all he would get, he got his choice of the clothing.

Slipping a light green pastel shirt over his head, he studied himself in the mirror. The dark pants fit well, the shirt a perfect match. And the black boots set at the door were just his size. It would seem someone in Rivendell remembered him well enough to figure out his size.

And he had an inkling to whom this person was.

"Ada?" Ellohir knocked lightly on the open door to his father's study. "Laiqulasse is awake."

"Is he really?" Elrond grinned, holding out his hand to someone sitting next to him. "I believe I won the bet then, Glorfy."

Glorfindel handed over the bottle of wine, a vintage he had been saving ever since his grandfather had given it to him. "I will win that back, Elrond."

"Really?" The Lord of Rivendell opened the bottle with a laugh, "And how exactly will you do that?" He tipped it and was about to chug it when Legolas appeared.

"Ha!" Glorfindel took it back, "What did I tell you?" He pointed, "Those same clothes."

Legolas was, needless to say, confused. "Were you _betting_ on me?"

Glorfindel chuckled, "Tancave, kleine cunn." **(Yes, little prince)**

The blonde elf's eyes softened, "Glorfindel!" He clasped his old friend close for a brief instant, his eyes twinkling, "I knew you had left these clothes for me!"

Elrond smiled, "Legolas."

Legolas bowed, "I must thank you for yesterday." He was surprised as the Lord of Rivendell waved it aside, "It wasn't the first time, Thranduillion." He chuckled, "But now is not the time to discuss such matters." He waved his hand to the left, to where a chair stood in the shadows. "May I introduce you to my adopted son, Estel."

Legolas moved closer, and the boy called 'Estel' stood. He had dark brown hair to his shoulders, and dark eyes. But what the elf noticed first, and probably foremost was one thing...Estel was human.

Well, for those who forgot, Estel is Aragorn. More will be made clear in the next chapter... Hopefully... Well, what can I say? Thank you for reading this, and don't forget to send me a review!

Shout-Outs:

Star-Stallion: Is this good? And the cold thing...I know I know...But hey, it is a CUTE thought.

Sammy: Really? I just picked a name out of those rolling around in this excuse for a mind.

Dawn: Why thank you

Astievia: No problem whatsoever. And thank you for your comments. But be warned, this is not exactly the same Aragorn. He's younger, so he's more carefree, and wild.

Losing grip: Thank you.

Mornflower: I know. But I couldn't think of anything. Ill explain it all later. Maybe in the next chap ill come up with something to cover it.

Anonymous: Same to you


	3. Hatred

Disclaimer: Look, the third chapter. Wow, I really am spitting these out, aren't I? Well, its technically STILL summer, at least until the 9th. Then Im back to School and updates will probably slow down considerably. But, oh well, this is the disclaimer... I don't own anyone, really. Oh, and this chap is short, but ill probably make up for it later. sorry.

The blonde haired elf stared, not even trying to hide the betrayal that flashed across his face. His lips were drawn into a thin line, his eyes devoid of any warmth. He disregarded the confused child and turned instead to the Lord of Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond." He said, his voice taunt with restraint, "I had no idea we were permitting these creatures into Rivendell. I will leave within the hour." And he pivoted and marched out.

"Legolas!" Elrond cried, stunned. He had no idea that the kind prince could ever say such a thing.

"Mellon-nin." Glorfindel touched his arm lightly. His head gestured slightly to the corner. **(My friend.)**

Elrond turned, just in time to see his adopted son crumple to the floor, his face white. "ESTEL!"

Elladan and Ellohir ran down the hall, their eyes filled with worry. They all but crashed through the door to Estel's room, only to be stopped short by Elrond, who motioned them away. The twins barely caught a glimpse of their adopted brother before the door was shut.

"Ada, what has happened?" Elladan asked as soon as they were settled in the office. "Why has Estel collapsed?" **(Father)**

Elrond ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Nin-ions...Estel is deeply wounded as am I. I have never seen him act like this before."

"Who Ada?" Ellohir this time. **(Father)**

"Legolas."

The enraged elf was furiously stuffing his clothes and belongings he had brought into his saddlebag. He refused to stay here with that human. What was Elrond thinking? Human's had been nothing but a curse to the inhabitants of Mirkwood. Did he think he wouldn't notice?

"Laiqulasse!" A voice shouted.

Legolas turned his back on the twins and mounted his horse. "I have nothing to say. Nor do I wish to explain my actions." And the prince rode out of Rivendell, the twin sons of Elrond watching with stunned faces.

"Laiqulasse..."

****

six years later:

Anan rounded the corner, his proud head lifted as he beheld the sight he had been deprived of these last years. Rivendell.

"It has been too long, hasn't it Anan?" A voice said, the clear voice reverberating of the waterfalls and caves. The wildlife ceased its chatter, they hadn't heard that voice in a long time. It was different, but they would recognize it anywhere.

Legolas turned his face to the sun, his cerulean eyes sparkling. "I chose to come back." He said more to himself than anything. "Human's live short lives. Maybe this 'Estel' has already perished." He smiled. Was it too much to hope for?

He had barely reached the front gates when there came a cry and someone crashed into Anan. Acting on instinct, the stallion reared, turning those sharp hooves at the elf lying on the ground. Legolas pulled on his partners mane, shouting commands in elvish.

"Elladan!"

The blonde elf's eyes turned to see Ellohir, too far away to do anything to save the brother facing certain death. "HAUTA ANAN!" Legolas tried again, helpless as the horse came down right on Elladan. ** (Stop Anan!)**

Afterword: .;; Sorry. Sorry. I had to do it at least once. And I know a lot of you people out there are not going to like how Legolas reacts to Estel, but you have to understand that at this point humans and elves rarely got along. And for Legolas, whose home is being invaded by both evil dwarves, corrupted humans, and goblins... He isn't going to take kindly to the child. But...mind going ahead There is something coming up in the next chapter that will evidently make him change his mind. Maybe two, if I can fashion it so it doesn't sound like I'm ripping millions of people off although its been done so many times before. So, that's all for now. RR! Hannon le!

****

Shout outs:

Astievia: Actually Laiqulasse means Legolas. The twins just use it as a show of fondness.

Kelsey: I know. And he IS the most treated elf. Except if you count Estel in later chapters. .

Mornflower: FOCL. That's so adorable. Its not weird at all.

Simonenath: Thank you. I know Im using both versions. But Im so used to using them.

Kelsey: Yes! gotta love the bets!

Estel Elven Enchantress: You don't like me now, right? .;;

InsanePirates624: Hooked? Wow. I just thought this up one night and thought it'd make a good story...I dunno.

Losing Grip: Hee hee... Guess you hate me after this one, right?

Star-Stallion: Sorry about the wait. Like I said...SCHOOL!


	4. Elrohir

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Foreword: Please forgive me. I rewrote this chapter so many times because I kept deciding to change the storyline. I think Im set now. But no promises! .;; Um...tissue warning, I believe. This chapter is short and sad. So bear with me. Its also bloody. Oh and I apologize for the no review thing. I have been through four hurricanes and have had to time.

Everything was moving slow, so slow you could almost guess what was coming and be absolutely right. In this case a person's life hung in the balance. Elladan's.

His dark eyes widened in horror, his mouth forming words that no one could hear. It was as if they had all been sucked into a vacuum, nothing could be heard. Anan's hooves struck boldly at the air, his mane obscuring his vision. If he had seen who it was he was attacking, maybe it would have been different.

Elrohir was screaming too, his eyes almost too big for his face. His feet pounded at the dirt, but even his speed wouldn't get him there in time. Legolas could've been screaming for all he knew as he pulled hard on the stallion's mane. For the first time he wished he had let his father put a bridle on Anan.

Suddenly a blur flew past Anan, hitting Elladan hard on the chest and knocking him backwards and out of the way. Sound flooded the scene as Anan came crashing down. The first to hit the prince's ears was a scream and immediately after, a sickening crunch.

Legolas swung off of Anan as quick as possible. He stopped, horrified at what he saw. Elladan was on his knees, staring with heart-broken eyes at the human lying in the dirt. _"Estel_?!" Elrohir cried, stopping yards away, his hands shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were filled with rage as he looked at Legolas.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed, causing every elf within a three-mile radius to jump. "YOUR FAULT!" He sank to his knees, sobbing.

"Elrohir." Legolas reached out his hand, not noticing the way the wind was whipping through the area with hurricane force. "I didn't mean-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The middle child jerked back, causing the prince's nails to tear lightly into his shoulder. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" The wind picked up, twirling dirt and sand around the distraught Elrohir.

Lord Elrond skidded into the courtyard; half of the inhabitants of Rivendell close behind. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ELBERETH IS GOING ON HERE?!" He strode forward, but stopped when Legolas and Elladan who held an injured and comatose Estel in his arms, were blasted backwards, the prince actually crashing _through _a tree. Anan, snorting, ran off into the woods, distraught at what was happening to his master.

Everyone stopped and stared as Elrohir got to his feet, the mini-tornado still circling his body. His hair had come loose of its ponytail and it whipped around as he turned to face Elrond. The lord of Rivendell stepped back, a look of horror on his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!"

"But ada, I am your son." Elrohir sneered, his eyes cold and emotionless, with just a touch of red swirling in with the silver. "I have just now shown you what I truly am." **(Father)**

Elladan, after handing Estel to Glorfindel, who had snuck around out of sight, was now helping Legolas to his feet. "Elrohir, what are you saying?"

Elrohir turned, "I am not Elrohir. I am not the weak elf who failed to save his own mother. Do not address me as such."

Glorfindel touched Elladan's arm lightly, "Lets just go. Elrohir's lost his mind."

Elrohir twirled, his hand arching out to point at Glorfindel. "YOU DARE CONTRADICT ME?!"

The elf lord stood proud, "I dare."

"Glorfindel...?" Estel stirred, clutching at his arm, "Glorfindel, what is going on?"

"YOU WILL REGRET HAVING CROSSED ME!" Elrohir snarled, a red light collecting around his hand.

"GLORFINDEL!" Elrond cried, being held back by every elf in Rivendell.

Legolas and Elladan stared in shock as that light streamed straight toward the stunned Glorfindel, who turned at the last moment, putting Estel out of the way, even as the human was asking what was wrong.

The elf let out a shriek that echoed through Rivendell as he landed hard on the ground, Estel trapped beneath him. "Young adan," He whispered in Estel's ear, "I am glad I met you." **(Human)**

"Glorfindel!" Estel sobbed, "Please don't!"

He saw a shadow over him and looked up, begging for help. But what he saw stunned any words back where they came from. "Elrohir..?"

"Is he dead yet?" The elf smirked, "No? Stubborn elf." He pointed a finger and a beam hit Glorfindel in the neck. With a moan Glorfindel collapsed, his neck severed, causing the blood to splash all over Elrohir and Estel.

The demented Elrohir then turned his eyes on the human, his mouth turned up in a sneer. He raised his arm...And an arrow struck him in the shoulder.

Elrond twirled, ready to shout at his warriors, but they weren't armed. They weren't even close anymore. They all appeared shocked, but Elrond knew better. Elrohir obviously wielded great power, he had sent them away, and locked them where they stood. They were of no help in this battle.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Shouted Legolas, kneeling in the wreckage of the tree he had hit. Elladan was helping to hold him upright, for the prince was still unsteady. "OR I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"You'll kill me?" He smirked, turning his attention to the prince. "Highly unlikely." Another arrow struck his leg, and he staggered.

"Try me." There was no mercy in the silvan elf's eyes. "Go ahead and try me."

Afterword: Hm...Whatcha think? RR. By the way,falls on knees and bows DON'T KILL ME!

PLEASE! I HAD TO!! I HAD TO!!! Um...See you in the next chapter. I hope...


	5. Dying

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Foreword: I decided to make up for my evil mind by updating twice. So, this chapter is dedicated to anyone out there who loved Glorfindel. I am sorry I had to do what I did. Um...I better shut up before an angry mob attacks me... Oh and again. No reviews. sorry

"You detest humans." Elrohir sounded like he was trying to convince himself. He pulled the arrow in his leg out and let it fall. He did the same to the one in his shoulder. "Why do you try to save this one?"

"I like that one." Legolas growled, "Now get away from him."

Elrond, free of the elves and was now stalking toward the monstrosity that his son had turned into. "Nin-ion, stop this madness right now." Elladan was slowly walking to his father's side, careful not to provoke his brother.

Elrohir turned, "You too then, Ada?" His eyes filled with even more red, "Even you will cross me." His hands clenched and the lord of Rivendell realized a little too late what he was planning. "So be it."

His hand was raised and pointed at Elladan before anyone could stop him. "Why do you gasp, ada? Surely you didn't think you could stop me?" **(Father)**

"Elrohir." Estel rose to his feet, clutching his arm. He was still covered in Glorfindel's blood. "Don't do it, muindor." **(Brother)**

"Do what?" The elf sneered, "Oh, this?" A hole suddenly appeared in Elladan's chest, just as an arrow hit Elrohir in his. The latter fell to his knees, while the former collapsed, convulsing for a second.

Elrond fell to his knees beside his eldest, "Elladan?" He scrambled around, tearing off his son's shirt to see the damage. He fell backwards and choked back a sob. His son's side was tore up, the skin blackened and charred. Blood began to create a puddle under the heir of Rivendell, sinking deep into the earth. "Elladan!"

"Elladan?!" Estel stumbled in his haste, only to be caught in the middle by Legolas and thrown to the ground. Biting back a scream as his broken arm collided with the ground, Estel looked up to see Legolas and Elrohir grappling.

Legolas was thrown backwards when Elrohir caught him in his abdomen with a slightly less powerful energy blast. Stunned the prince looked up, wondering why he wasn't dead yet when he saw Elrohir stalking toward Estel, his hand raised in the air.

Scrambling, the human tried to move, but he could only watch as Elrohir materialized a sword out of thin air and raised it. Suddenly he was pushed out of the way and Lord Elrond tumbled to the ground, a gash from his left shoulder to his right side. The blood began to gush out, showing that the sword had struck a vein.

The said sword fell to the ground, "Ada?" Elrohir fell to his knees in shock, staring at his hands, stained with the blood of innocents. "ADA?! OH ELBERETH!!" He cradled his father's head, as tears fell in a hot line down his cheek. **(Father)**

"Elro..Elrohir?" Elrond asked slowly, "Is that you?"

The elf nodded, "I'm so lost, ada! I can't control my own body! What is wrong with me?!"

Elrond was about to answer when a dagger plunged into his chest. Gasping on his own blood, the Lord of Rivendell rolled away from Elrohir, whose eyes were almost completely filled in with red.

"LORD ELROND!" Legolas shouted, stumbling to his feet.

"ADA!" Estel sobbed, his hand already reaching for the dropped sword. **(Father)**

Elrohir, knowing he had done enough damage today, sneered as he vanished in a twirl of sand. As he did so, the inhabitants of Rivendell were free and they immediately began to swarm the wounded, trying to be of some help. Unfortunately all they were accomplishing was getting in the way.

"ENOUGH!" Elrond cried, silencing everyone. "IF IM GOING TO DIE I WANT TO DO SO IN PEACE!" He coughed and blood trickled out of his mouth in a red line.

"Inspiring, Lord Elrond." Legolas chuckled as he knelt by the Lord of Rivendell, "However I believe you'll live to annoy everyone again."

Elrond searched the prince's face with an expert eye. For a couple reasons. One, Legolas was a master of hiding his pain, and two, he had a knack of doing extremely stupid things that usually ended when either Estel, Elladan, or Elrohir coming back poisoned and or dying.

"Legolas." He said, stern and commanding.

"Yes?" He answered, sitting back on his heels. He averted his face when Lord Elrond put his hand on his shoulder. "You're hiding something, kleine er. What is it?" The older elf's tone was stern yet sympathetic. **(Little one)**

"Lord Elrond..." The silvan elf started and then trailed off. "It is Elladan." He took a deep breath to somewhat cushion the next words. His voice was so low it was hard to hear. "He's dying."

Afterword: Um...Hi? .;; Well, what did you think? Oh, I believe when I repeat 'Ada' twenty thousand times that you finally get what it means, right? So, as you noticed, if I repeat 'Ada' close together I will not put it in bold lettering. But if they're not so close I will. Okay? Tell me if that is a good idea. Oh and when I get around to it, I will be putting up the beginning to a story about Legolas and Gimli. About how they kept in touch after the war of the ring and if they kept their promises to one another. So please read and review that one! Thanks! Oh and if any of ya'll are HP (Harry Potter) fans, I have or will be putting up a story titled: Year One: The courage of the Griffin. Its about Harry's father James and his friends when they were in school .A.K.A. The Marauders. So please go and tell me what you think! Bye!


	6. SORRY!

I'm truly sorry, but im stopping diamond right now. I will be redoing it at a later date, and it will have a different plot. Dont hate me, please? -SageWriting 


	7. OHMYGOD

Oh my god, you guys, pleaes forgive me! My account for this died and its taken this long to get it back up! I am soo sooo sorry! -bows- gomenasai minna! I have started working on all the new chapters for my stories and I will try my hardest to get them all up before christmas break. Again, I am so sorry! In any case, feel free to check out my other penname, Ambrlupin. I have a few new stories up over there, in case you get a little tired of the wait here. thank you!

Sagewriting, Ambrlupin.


End file.
